


Happy birth day Blake

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam works hard for Blake's birth day. I know I know...dumb summary. But I promise the fic is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birth day Blake

Blake woke up and stirred arround the bed for a moment. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  _"Where is he?"_ Blake looked around the room but didn't see any sign of him.  _"Whatever"_ Blake layed back down and drifted off to sleep.

"WAKE UP!!!!" Blake shot out of bed and saw Adam standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Jackass." Blake plopped back down onto the bed.

"Nope. No more sleeping." Adam grabbed a pilow and threw it at Blake.

"Whyyy babe" Blake whined.

"Oh stop it. Get your country ass up and come downstairs." and with that, Adam vacated the room.

Blake closed his eyes again. "Blake, I swear to god if you fall asleep again!!" Adam had yelled from downstairs. Blake groaned and got up.

"There you are." Adam walked up to Blake and kissed him. "Why was it so important that I get up?" Blake sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. "Because..." Adam placed a plate in front of Blake. "Adam, You didn't have to." "I know," Adam sat down. "But I wanted to." Blake grabbed some silverware. "Where's your food?" "I ate while I was cooking." Blake nodded and started eating. "Oh my gosh Adam, this is SO good." 'I know" Blake continued chowing down until he was finished. "You're an amazing cook babe." Adam got up and placed a kiss on Blake's cheek. "I know I am." Blake scoffed. "Cocky rock star." "But you still love me." "Yes, I do." "Alright, now go get dressed. We're going somewhere." Blake did as he was told and went upstairs to get dressed.

*******

"Will you please tell me where we're going." Blake got into Adam's car. "Nope, It's a surprise. Now buckle up." Blake clicked his seat belt and Adam started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Can you at least give me a hint?" Adam looked over to him for a second before looking back towards the road. "Do you have any patience what so ever Shelton?" "No, I hate surprises." "Well...I think you'll like this one." Adam was smiling that smile that drove Blake crazy. "What are you up to Levine?" "You'll see."

Adam pulled up into Carson's driveway. "Why are we at Carson's?" "Just come on" Blake got out of the car and followed Adam up to the door. Adam pressed the doorbell and waited for a second.

"Hey Adam." Carson was smiling like a maniac.

"Is it ready?" Adam was referring to whatever surpurise he had for Blake.

"Yup, Everything is all set up." Carson moved out of the doorway signaling for he and Blake to come in. "Would you guys please tell me what the heck is going on?" "Patience Blake, patience." Adam clapped Blake on the shoulder. 

"You can bring him out now!" Carson had shouted from the backyard. 

"Alright, Come on Blake." Adam laced his and Blake's fingers. "Finally. What are y'all up to?" Adam was guiding Blake outside. When Blake saw a puppy sitting patiently on the concrete he walked up to it and picked up the dog. "You got me a dog?!" The dog started licking Blake's face. "Well, I knew that you and Miranda had a few so I figured I would get you one. Blake pulled Adam into a hug, being careful not to squish the puppy. "I love you so much." Blake kissed Adam and looked over to Carson "You knew about this and ya didn't tell me!" "Adam asked me to keep it to myself." Blake was smiling. "I love him. He's perfect." Blake sat down and let the dog sit in his lap. "Where did you get him?" "I know a guy." Adam sat down next to Blake. "Isn't he cute?" "Yeah...But not as cute as you." The dog looked at Blake like it was saying "No, I'm cuter." Adam was smiling. "I don't think your dog agrees with you Blake." Adam leaned back in his chair. 

"Oh, Carson...Can you dog sit for us tonight?"

Blake looked over to Adam "Why?"

"Because, I have another surprise for you."

Blake groaned. "Oh stop your whining. I'm sure you'll like this one." 

"Whatever." Blake returned his attention to his dog.

"So can you Carson?"

"Sure."

"Alright. We'll drop him off around 8:00." 

*******

Adam walked up to Carson's door holding the puppy. "Hey." Adam handed him the dog. "I'll be by to pick him up tomorrow." "Why tomorrow?" "Because, I'm probably going to get fucked by Blake tonight and I don't want the dog to see that." Carson started laughing. "Blake was right, you are a cocky rockstar." "I know. Now...I have to go. See ya tomorrow." Adam walked back to his car where Blake was sitting in the passenger side waiting paiently. "Alright, let's go." Adam started the car and drove off.

In about 15 minutes they were parked in the parking lot of a bar/strip club. "What are we doing here Adam?" "Oh...You'll see." Adam grabbed Blake's hand and brought him inside. "Order us some drinks. I'll be back in a little." Adam walked off towards the room where the stripers where. Lucky for him, tonight there wasn't any stripers schedueled to perform....no one except for him. He got dressed in a leather jacket, some leather jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. "Blake better fucking love this." Adam waited until he saw the clock and it was 9:00 "Show time." Adam started walking out into the stage. "Exuse me ladies and gentelman...We have a very special performance tonight." Blake directed his attention towards the stage. The DJ started playing Moves like jagger and Adam walked out onto the stage. Adam smiled towards Blake. Adam started moving his hips towards the beat of the music. "Take the jacket off!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Adam listened and slowly started taking the jacket off then threw it into the crowd. Blake had moved to the front of the room and was sitting in a chair. "Perfect" Adam thought to his self as he started moving towards Blake. Once in the right position, Adam started giving Blake a lap dance. Seeing that Blake was hard just made him want Blake even more...but Adam could wait. He walked back up to the stage for the ending of his song and stopped when the music stopped. Getting woots and hollors from the crowd as he got off the stage, but was stopped by Blake. "C'mon." 

*******

When they got into Adam's house they were striving for breath and cloths were being shed quickly. "Upstairs. Now." Adam and Blake continued kissing while the walked upstairs into Adam's bedroom. Once they were in Blake shut the door and pushed Adam against it. "That was quite a show you put on." "It was for you, did you like it?" Blake reached down and started palming Adam through his jeans. "I'll take that as a yes." Blake grabbed Adam and threw him onto the bed pouncing on him. "Take your pants off." Adam did as he was told and threw his jeans off. "I-In my nightstand." Blake opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "You sonofa bitch. Had this all planned out, didn't ya?" Blake continued kissing Adam's neck and slowly moving down his chest. "Are ya ready?" Blake popped open the bottle and slicked up his fingers, inserting one then two then a third, he pulled out his fingers and slicked up his dick next. Lining up his cock to Adam's hole and slowly started pushing in. Adam whimpered. And Blake being the gentleman he is, he stopped and asked "Do you want me to stop?" "If you stop I swear to fucking god I'll never talk to you again." Blake smiled and pushed in harder. There was that sweet burn. Adam sucked in a sharp breath before Blake pushed in all the way. "Oh Blake" Adam was breathing heavily as Blake pulled out and thrust back in..hard. There was nothing slow and soft about this. It was fast and hard. "Oh Blake right there, fuck!" Adam was digging his nails into Blake's back. "Blake... faster." Blake listened and stared going faster. "I'm close Blake." Blake was biting his lip "Come for be baby" Hearing those words made Adam loose it. "Oh Blake!!" Blake felt hot liquid hitting his stomach and he pushed through his own orgasm. Stopping when it was was over,  He layed there for who knows how long...5 minuets 30 minutes. But eventually Blake pulled out and layed down next to Adam. "That. was. amazing." Adam was smiling towards Blake, moving closer for some much needed cuddeling time. "Happy birthday Blake, I love you." "I love you too." And with that, Adam fell asleep in Blake's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
